


Chocolate cake and tummy ache

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [9]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a series of little drabbles about our favorite couple, FourTris. Each story stands alone and has no connection to the previous or the next (at least not directly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate cake and tummy ache

Chocolate cake and tummy ache

I'm in the kitchen baking a Dauntless cake for my three favorite people. Tobias is sitting with the kids in the living room playing and laughing. Every once in a while I look toward them and soak in the sight before me. Tobias was always so afraid he might end up like Marcus and hit his kids, but I always knew that was nonsense. He is a wonderful father who would cut his own arm off if it meant his kids are happy and healthy. He loves them so much and they love him back just as fiercely.

I put the cake in the oven and join my family in the living room. We play with Rose's dolls and Andy's cars and just have fun together.

When the timer goes off in the kitchen I leave them there on the floor and finish the cake. Rose smelled the cake and comes running after me.

"No running, sunshine" I hear Tobias calling after her. I turn around and scoop her up, kissing her little cheek. She giggles and hugs me tightly.

"Want cake" she says to me.

"It's not ready yet" I tell her. "Why don't you go play with Andy and daddy a little longer and I'll fix it, okay?" She furrows her eyebrows for a second before nodding. I put her down and she runs back to her father who catches her and tickles her causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

I finish the cake and put it in the fridge to cool down so that we can eat it later after supper. I look at the time and realize I should start cooking. I make some burgers and fries and also mac and cheese, since it's what the kids love. I make it a point to feed them healthy stuff, but every once in a while, like on weekends, I let them eat some not so healthy things.

I tell Tobias to help them get ready for supper and he scoops both of them up, each of them in one arm, and he walks upstairs where he helps our kids to wash their hands. He returns five minutes later with both kids laughing out loud and him with a huge smile on his face.

We sit down and enjoy our family meal talking about daycare and about a trip to the park the next day. Rose insists we call my parents and Evelyn and while they still eat their supper Tobias texts them. He immediately receives replies from both Evelyn and my father confirming that the grandparents will be there. Knowing this, both Andy and Rose decide to draw some pictures for their grandparents to give them to them. Tobias and I smile at each other and he gets up to help me with the dishes. I take out the cake and cut four pieces. Tobias takes two plates and two forks as do I. Andy is old enough to eat alone and sit in a regular chair, but Rose with her two years is still a little messy when it comes to eating. Tobias takes her out of her high chair and sits her on his knee, feeding her the cake. She is usually well behaved when it comes to eating, although she drops a lot of things. But when there's cake involved her enthusiasm rivals Uriah's. Tobias always makes sure she eats everything she has in her little mouth before giving her more.

After eating a whole piece she asks for more. I tell her no, but when she looks at her daddy I can see how he melts away and he too gives me a puppy dog look. I reluctantly agree and ask Andy if he wants some more. He declines and I kiss his head. I take his plate and go into the kitchen and cut a thinner slice of cake and bring it to Rose. While Tobias feeds it to her I take Andy upstairs and help him with his bath. He brushes his teeth while I let the water into the tub and bring him some fresh underwear and his favorite PJ's. I let him bathe alone and leave the door ajar to hear him when he wants to get out. I walk downstairs where Tobias sits with Rose on the couch telling her some silly story.

By the time all of us are bathed or showered and ready for bed we sit on the couch watching one of the kids movies. Tobias sits next to me on my right with Rose in his arms and Andy on my left. He watches the movie but I can tell it won't take long until he falls asleep. I glance toward Rose and see a frown on her cute little face. She rubs her tummy and I know what it means. She opens her eyes and looks at me. I don't say anything and she starts crying. Tobias looks at her surprised, not knowing what happened.

"Baby, what is wrong?" he asks concerned.

"Come here" I say and stretch out my arms. She crawls to me and I hold her in my arms. I rub her back and kiss her head. Tobias looks at me with a questioning look on his face. I know that he will blame himself for this, but this is part of parenting. Sometimes these things happen. "You wanna go to the bathroom?" I ask her and she nods a little.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks more concerned now.

"My tummy hurts" she says and it dawns on him. He looks sorry and it breaks my heart.

"I'll take care of her" I say. "Go and help Andy" I tilt my head toward our son who fell asleep on the couch.

I walk upstairs into our bathroom and sit on the toilet. I grab the little bucket from under the sink and hold it in front of her. Almost immediately she starts vomiting and I rub her back. Tobias walks in and looks more miserable than she must feel right now. He blames himself.

"Go bring me her toothbrush and toothpaste" I tell him and he reluctantly leaves us. Rose vomits a few more times before her stomach is empty and she cries miserably in my arms. When the tears subside I help her clean up and brush her teeth.

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?" she asks and I nod smiling.

I walk into the bedroom where Tobias sits on the edge of the bed looking at us. He looks like his about to cry. Rose stretches her arms out to get to her daddy and he holds her tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, sunshine. It's my fault" he says and a single tear runs down his face.

"It's not your fault, Tobias. I am as much to blame as you are. These things happen" I say.

"But I fed her the second slice" he argues.

"And I cut it and gave it to you. But Rose knows that if she eats too much cake she will get a tummy ache, don't you baby girl?" I ask and caress her little head. She nods slightly and lays her head on her daddy's shoulder.

We get into bed and lay her between us. After she falls asleep Tobias looks at me questioning.

"Did you know this would happen?"

"No. I hoped it wouldn't. But you know her, she is stubborn and won't take no for an answer. It's not your fault. At least now we can tell her she will get sick if she eats too much. We just need to set boundaries from now on."

We remain like this talking silently until fatigue takes over. Thankfully Rose sleeps through the night without getting sick again.

The next morning she demands a slice of cake.


End file.
